The CMC Incident
by Pikapony123
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders goes monsterhunting until deep trouble lurks in the Everfree Forest.
1. Chapter 1 Monsters and Sleepovers

The CMC Incident

It was nights were no pony goes out. A night that a single sound can be heard. Zecora warned them, but they didn't listen. But before we can go there we must start at the beginning.

Chapter 1 Monsters and Sleepovers

It was a sunny and bright day at Pony Ville. The kids at the school were being picked up. Apple bloom and her friends went back with Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres were they started their daily crusading. "What should we do now?" asked Apple bloom. "We failed mowing, painting, cooking. I don't know what we should do now!" replied Sweetie Belle. "I know! How about we do monsterhunting!" said Scootaloo. "Huh?" Sweetie Belle and Apple bloom said. "You know. Capturing monsters and getting rewards and finally getting our cutie marks." explained Scootaloo. "Oh. But Applejack will flip out if she knew about this!" said Apple bloom. "Well we'll tell her we're going to have a sleepover at Fluttershy's house tonight. Then we'll sneak out and go to Zecora's house and ask her if there are any monsters we can catch." explained Scootaloo. "That's a pretty good plan you got their Scootaloo, but how are we going to catch monsters?" asked Apple bloom. "I got the equipment at my house. I'll get the equipment while you and Sweetie Belle go tell Applejack about the sleepover. Ok?" asked Scootaloo. Apple bloom looked quite nervous about the plan, but she said ok. They hopped out of the tree house and went to Pony Ville. This was the first step of tons of trouble.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Cupcakes and Pinkie Promises

Chapter 2 Cupcakes and Pinkie Promises

Apple bloom found Applejack talking with her pony friends at the Sugar Cube Corner bakery eating some cupcakes. Apple bloom and Sweetie Belle walked in the bakery. "Hey sis! I'm wondering if I can have a sleepover with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at Fluttershy's tonight." asked Apple bloom. "I'm not sure Apple bloom. You know what happened last time you had a sleepover at Fluttershy's." replied Applejack. "But sis we won't do that ever again. I swear! Please sis. Please!" screamed Apple bloom. "Uhhh?" said Applejack. "Oh Applejack I don't mind the fillies staying in for a night." asked Fluttershy. "Yeah AJ don't be such a worrywart." said Rainbow dash. "Yeah Applejack Rainbow dash is right." said Pinkie Pie. "Uhhh I don't think so." asked Applejack. "I really don't mind Applejack. They were angels' last time kind of." replied Fluttershy. "Fine I'll let you go to Fluttershy's tonight. But don't go to the Everfree forest. Promise?" said Applejack. "Promise." replied Apple bloom. "Well do you Pinkie promise?" asked Pinkie pie. "Ok. I cross my heart. Hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." said Apple bloom.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 Fluttershy and the NPEZ

Chapter 3 Fluttershy and the No Pony Escape Zone

Later on the Cutie Mark Crusaders packed up the equipment and gear for monsterhunting. Soon after that they were at Fluttershy's cottage. "Well you better behave to Fluttershy at her house and don't get near the Everfree forest at night." explained Applejack. "Ok sis. We won't go their." said Applebloom. As soon as they knocked the door. Fluttershy opened the door and saw tons of critters in her living room. "Well hello Applejack and you too Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. said Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy. Do you actually mind them being in your house. Their pretty wild sometimes.?" asked Applejack " Oh no Applejack. I don't mind and I already made a no pony esacape zone." replied Fluttershy. "A no pony escape zone?" asked Applejack. "It's secruity proof house. So if any of the fillies try to escape my critters will find them with their night vision. Also if they do make it outside I have lasers that alarms when they touch it. So it's no prob." explained Fluttershy."Uhhh ok. Is it a little too overprotective?" asked Applejack. "No they're not going to harm them or any such. Their just going to make noises to tell me if they escape." said Fluttershy. The crusaders had a worried look on their faces. Scootaloo whispered to Sweetie Belle and Applebloom "This mission has gotten more impossible."


	4. Chapter 4 Angel and the Great Escape

Chapter 4 Angel and the Great Escape

"Now little fillies it's time to eat dinner." said Fluttershy. The young fillies went to the kitchen. What they saw was a despicabale, horrifying, disgusting gloopy goo. The crusaders look disgusted. "What is this?" asked Sweetie Belle. "That is my special homemade porridge. It's quite a treat." said Fluttershy. "Uhhhh. I'm allergic to porridge." lied Sweetie Belle. "Me too." joined Scootaloo. "Me three." said Applebloom. "Oh my! I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I'll fix you something else." said Fluttershy. "That's all right. I think we should make a delicious pizza." asked Scootaloo. "Oh ok. One pizza coming up." said Fluttershy. Later after dinner the fillies went to bed. "Now girls don't go outside or else." said Fluttershy. "Ok." the crusaders replied. Then Fluttershy closed the door. Then the young fillies got out of the bed and tip-toed quietly out of the window. "Rope please." asked Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle handed her a rope and threw the rope to the window. "Ready?" asked Scootaloo. "Yup." replied Sweetie Belle. The crusaders climbed out of the window and fell to their knees. Her front yard was like a territory to some boot camp. Animals were patroling the area. Lasers filled the path to the Everfree forest and booby traps were scatterd around. "That's what she mean by the No Pony Escape Zone." Applebloom said. "You ready?" Scootaloo said. "Ready as ever." replied Sweetie Belle. The ponies jumped over the traps, crawled under the lasers and hid behind the creatures. They were almost out until Angel saw the fillies. Angel hitted a button and screeching alarm ranged all over the house. "Oh no run!" Scootaloo yelled. Fluttershy quickly ran outside. "Wait! Girls do'nt go further. The Slendermane lurks this woods at night!" said Fluttershy. But it was too late. The three fillies could'nt hear her and kept running. "No." said Fluttershy.


	5. Chapter 5 Zecora and the Slendermane

Chapter 5 Zecora and the Slendermane

The fillies escaped Fluttershy's cottage, and finnally entered the spooky, dark woods of the Everfree Forest. Applebloom was scared out of wits now. She didn't want to do this but she didn't want to be a coward. They started to walk inside deeper and deeper into the forest. Then they saw shiny lights in a distance. "Hey this must be Zecora's house. C'mon ponies we're almost their!" said Scootaloo. The young fillies hurried to the thick woods and found a small cottage filled with many exotic things and laterns around the place. "This must be Zecora's house." said Sweetie Belle. They knocked on the wooden door. "Yes who is it? Who pays me a visit?" asked Zecora. "It's us the Cutie Mark Crusaders." replied Sweetie Belle. "Oh Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. That's a pretty good team name I can tell. What are you doing here in this night? It could give a pony tons of frights." said Zecora. "We are monsterhunting to get cutie marks." said Scootaloo. Zecora looked like she was about to laugh. "Ha ha ha ! You make me laugh you silly fillies. You don't need to be in a dilly dally. Just wait until morning were their are no rough fights. You can catch some hungry parasprites." explained Zecora. "But I wanna do it now!" yelled Scootaloo. "Their is a monster lurking the woods on nights and he is quite a hard fight." said Zecora. "I want to beat him! What's his name?" Scootaloo asked. "His name is the Slendermane. He causes quite a pain. He is tall as a tree and he is steed. He's thin as a book and his little nook is hidden in the woods." explained Zecora. "Lets go ponies. Lets catch Slendermane!" said Scootaloo. "What! Your kidding!" said Applebloom. "No I'm not." replied Scootaloo. They ran out of the house. "Wait! Don't go!" said Zecora. But it was too late, they were now in the depths of the Everfree Forest.


	6. Chapter 6 Applejack and the Rescue

Chapter 6 Applejack and the Rescue

Fluttershy ran as fast as her hooves can run. She was almost to Sweet Apple Acres. She knocked on the door. Applejack opened the door. "Yes Fluttershy? What do you need sugarcube?" asked Applejack. "Uhhh we got a teensy weensy problem here. Um Applebloom and the fillies escaped the house." replied Fluttershy. "What! Applebloom escaped!" yelled Applejack. "Yes. I'm sorry Applejack."said Fluttershy. "It's okay sugarcube." said Applejack. "Where did they went off to?" asked Applejack. "They went to the Everfree Forest." replied Fluttershy. "Oh no! Why in tarnation would they do that!"screamed Applejack. "Umm I heard them talking about monsterhunting Slendermane I think." said Fluttershy. "Oh dear Celestia. We need to rescue them before that Slendermane or any other monsters hurt them. You get the ponies while I go to Zecora's to know if she saw them." explained Applejack. "Ok AJ. Be safe. Bye." said Fluttershy. "I will. See you later." said Applejack. So the two ponies went to their diffrent paths to save Applebloom and the fillies before the monsters get them.


	7. Chapter 7 Scootaloo and the Arrival

Chapter 7 Scootaloo and the Arrival

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking further down the darkening trail of the Everfree Forest. It was full of monsters. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were scared out of their hooves. "Uhhh Scootaloo. You know this isn't right. We might get killed."said Applebloom "Yeah Scootaloo. Let's catch parasprites instead." joined Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo looked as shocked as ever. "Are you a bunch of chickens?" asked Scootaloo. "Uhhh no." replied Applebloom. "So why are you acting like one?" questioned Scootaloo. "Because this isn't right at all! You know this Slenderpony or whatever his name is going to kill us." said Applebloom. "She's right. If we don't make a run for it we're already dead." joined Sweetie Belle. "I know that but he's not that scary. He's just a big wuss. So yo-". But suddenly a noise came out of the woods. The fillies started to get scared. "W-w-what was t-that?" Scootaloo said nervously. "I think it's the Slendermane." said Applebloom. "Hey girls look over there! It's a pony!" said Sweetie Belle. They looked and saw a shadow of a pony. "Hey over there! We're lost! Can you give us directions!" shouted Applebloom. But when suddenly the pony started to grow and grow and grew tentacles. It was tall as a tree. The pony started to gallop. The fillies were scared as ever. "It's the Slendermane!" yelled Scootaloo. "Run!" screamed Sweetie Belle.


	8. Chapter 8 Slendermane and the Chase

Chapter 8 Slendermane and the Chase

As the three fillies galloped through the darkened forest. Slendermane was speeding up. "Hurry! He's coming!" yelled Applebloom. As they galloped Sweetie Belle tripped on a root. "Sweetie Belle!" screeched Applebloom. "Go on without me." Said Sweetie Belle. "We're not going to leave you. Your our friend." said Scootaloo. But it was too late, the Slendermane was catching up. "Just go." said Sweetie Belle. "No we're not." Said Scootaloo. She picked up Sweetie belle and put up on her back. "C'mon run we gotta go to Zecora's!" said Scootaloo.


End file.
